The One That Got Away
by Ophelia Davis
Summary: '1, 2, buckle my shoe.' As the guitar began to play, the words returned to me, as did memories. I took the mic from its stand and my voice rose in my throat.   Song fiction based from the Pink song of the same name. Rated for yaoi and swearing.


-Ed's POV-

'So the mic props up on here, right?' I held the mic up to Roy as he set up another, which would be provided for the sitter.

'Yeah, just between those two prongs.' He hardly looked my way, and I set it in with a sigh. At least it wouldn't just be me and Roy on this stage; there would be Jean, Heymans, Kain and Vato. That was strict rule in the café: while here, all shop-talk is forbidden. That included shop names; that meant no Colonel, 2nd Lieutenant, Sergeant Major, no anything. Just first names were fine. It was Roy's idea of course, it seemed like even in public he was still our commanding officer.

I must've been staring into space, because someone tapped my shoulder and brought me back.

'You ready for the performance?' Kain smiled. He wasn't performing, but he was in charge of the technical stuff like speakers and mics.

'Yeah,' I played with the mic a little between my fingers.

'You nervous?'

'A little…' more like a lot! It feels like my stomach's being twisted in two.

'Don't be, sure it's weird, but once you get into it, the rush is amazing!' Says he who isn't performing.

'Do you play?' I asked anything to avoid an awkward silence.

'I _was _the rhythm guitarist before Jean replaced me and I got bumped down to bass. I was a little upset afterwards, but Roy reassured me that being the technician was just as important. He can be like that sometimes, you know?' What, a controlling asshole? I scowled, still feeling resentful for what that bastard had done to me.

'He bumped you out of the band completely.'

'Yeah, but he made me realise that everyone has their role to play, and that without me you wouldn't be able to perform.'

'I guess….' I glanced aside from his eyes.

'Well, good luck!' Kain clambered off the one level stage, and Roy turned to me finally.

'I'll let the manager know we're almost ready.' Speaking of, the man was already standing by the stage, probably waiting on Roy for a free moment. 'We're almost ready.' Roy repeated.

'Right, well your audience is ready.' Roy nodded and the manager turned a small eye on me. 'What's this? New member?'

'One night only.' Roy cut in and stepped down from the stage.

'Don't look so down kid, maybe he'll change his mind after the show.'

'He's heard me a hundred times already, I doubt he will.'

'Still hope though, sees you then.' The manager left me stood by my mic. I looked out at the audience all sat at their tables and spotted Roy taking a steaming mug out of his fiancée's hand. She kissed his cheek, and my insides twisted tighter still. He stepped back up and placed it on a small table positioned by his seat next to his guitar.

'What's that?' I pointed at the drink with the frothy top.

'It's cappuccino, but you won't like it. It's got milk in.' like I haven't heard _that _before.

Before I knew it, Vato, Jean, Heymans and Kain were stepping from the stage and selecting a table. I chased after them.

'Hey! What are you guys doing?'

'It's just you and Roy up there, remember?' Heymans smiled.

'What? I thought you guys were just practising somewhere else.'

'No, the song's a voice and guitar number. Didn't he tell you?'

'He didn't tell me anything!'

'Why do you think it was just the two of you practising?'

'Cos I…' Damn, he's got me. I'm going to be up there on my own for sure! Except Roy will be there with me! Fuck!

'Ok, Ed? Just breathe deeply, and chill. It'll be over before you know it.' Did I really look so panicked?

'You're right, ok, no need to panic…' I took in a few deep breaths, but couldn't relax. 'What do I do?' I felt ready to tear my hair out.

'How about getting some fresh air?' Vato suggested.

'Yeah, cool yourself down. You look ready to explode.' Jean laughed at me, the infuriating bastard.

'Do I?'

'Tell you what, Ed. How about I give you something to take the edge off?' I saw his hand reach for the inside of his flight jacket. But Kain stopped him.

'No Jean, he doesn't need a cigarette. He's 16 for goodness sake.' I decided I did.

'Sure I do, light me up.'

'No you don't.'

'How about this? I'll give you a stick and matches. If by the end of the show you decide you want one, then you've got 'em. If not, then you know where to find me. Is that fair?' Jean had already taken out the cigarette and matches and arrested them in my hand. I jammed them in my pocket.

'I don't know about this.' Of course, Kain was still unsure.

'I was his age when I started, and I turned out ok, right?'

I could hear Breda snigger under his breath.

'I think I'll go for that fresh air.' I was already ready to run. Before I could get through the door, Al and Winry stepped through with her suitcase in hand and hugged me suddenly.

'W-Winry? What are _you _doing here; I thought you were getting the train?'

'I was,' she looked up at me with a big beaming smile, 'but when I heard you were singing, I knew I just _had _to see this!'

'You _told _her?' I looked up at him with panicked disbelief.

'It just slipped out!' Al shrugged.

'Dammit! I could do without this!'

'What's wrong?'

'I've only been told it'll just be me and Roy up there!'

'Well, you are performing, so what's the problem?'

'That _is _the problem! Me and Roy, we…'

'I know you two don't get on,' she cupped my face, 'but Al and I will be there, and we'll be supporting you, ok?' she kissed my forehead and gave me one of her cute blushing smiles, and I glanced aside. I wish I could tell you… something suddenly arrested my shoulder.

'What are you doing, Ed?' Roy shot me an impatient glare from his seat as the manager dragged me away, 'the crowd's waiting!'

Before I could protest, I was stood in front of the mic; Roy was sat close by with his acoustic guitar on his lap. I could feel myself shaking, even my fingers twitched as I got hold of the mic. What am I singing again? Damn, what are the words? As I looked out at the crowd, it was for the second time in a while that I could feel my knees start to buckle.

My eyes fell on Winry smiling widely. Oh, why are you here? Actually, no, I'm glad you're here; this could be a good time to-.

'Ed!' Roy growled under his breath. His eyes motioned to the crowd, and I forced the strength to return to my legs.

'Erm, right.' The crowd looked at me expectantly. 'Er… This is-.' The mic whistled and grated against my ears. It eased away and I tried my best to regain my composure. 'Sorry- this is my first time doing this…' I spoke out to the crowd, 'so, please, be gentle.' I could spot a few misinterpreted titters, but also Roy groaning with disapproval. 'Erm… Anyway, this song is The One That Got Away by Elysia Knip, so take from it what you will.' I gave Roy the signal; he picked up his guitar and started under his breath,

'1, 2, buckle my shoe.' As the guitar began to play, the words returned to me, as did memories. I took the mic from its stand and my voice rose in my throat.

'_Mmmm, Mmm, Mmm, Mmmm… Y-Yeah…Uh-uhnn._' Winry's smile brightened, and as I caught Roy's peaceful eyes at my side, a smile caught on my lips. I felt like I was in another existence.

* * *

Winry was sat before me on the hotel room sofa, a newspaper in her lap.

'Where are you two going?' she looked up with alarm as I pulled my coat on.

'I'm going to go and take a look around laboratory 3. Al's staying with you.'

'I'm staying?'

'Yeah, they're only going to let authorized personnel in. Besides, we can't just leave Winry on her own.'

'You say it like you've never done it before.' She pouted cutely, and I bent down to kiss her lips. My insides went mushy. Do I have to leave now? There's always tomorrow. I kissed her again for longer, but Al broke in.

'Don't you have to leave?' my lips broke away from hers, and we both blushed.

'R-Right, yeah. I'll see you both later.' I waved myself away from the room and headed for the ground floor. I traversed past the café tables of the foyer for the exit door, and suddenly slow guitar and drum sounded through the room. I've got no time for that. I opened the door slightly until a smooth voice crooned in my ear.

_'Don't, stray: don't ever go away~.' _I turned to face the owner of that low, male voice. I found my eyes falling onto the one-level stage. I'm sure I know them. I looked for a man stood by a mic, but found him sat with a guitar and a mic by his mouth.

_'…Some, times; when you and I collide~ I fall into an ocean and you, pull me out in time, don't let me drown~ Let me down, I say it's all because of you.' _In that break, he took a swig of liquor and ice from the table at his side. The man with soft black, though the audience hung on his every note, never made eye contact. Any glance that he might give would seem to them like precious gifts. I myself was waiting on one.

'…_It doesn't seem, right; to look you in the eye~.' _He turned his head to give a gift, and they fell automatically onto me. They seemed to drink up all my strength and that was the first time I thought my knees would buckle. I hung onto the rail and, as a front table freed up, quickly drifted for it.

'…_Indeed it's time~ tell you why. I say it's infinitely true.' _I sat down and on closer view realized who I was listening to.

'…_Say you'll stay, don't come and go~ like you do. Sway my way; yeah I need to know~ all about you.' _Every burden inside felt lighter with every new note, and lighter still as the Colonel smirked at me. I never expected him to be here doing this, but somehow I was glad. His music quelled my hurricane.

'…_It makes me so, tired, I feel so uninspired. My head is battling with my heart; my logic has been torn apart.' _I couldn't fight away the blush coming up on my cheeks, or the confusion of why he was making me blush. It felt worth it, though every time his eyes alighted on to mine I felt like every eye in the room was watching me.

'…_Say you'll stay, don't come and go~ like you do. Sway my __way; yeah I need to know~ all about you.' _I wonder if Winry would like to listen to this. Maybe, but I shouldn't be thinking about that right now, I have to go to Lab 3. But his voice had glued me to the seat, and my will to leave had vanished. At least he was good at what he did, I felt allowed to sit awhile. In the back of my mind, he was my personal radio station. Besides, I can leave when the song is over.

'…_It's all because of you; it's all beca__use of you… _The anticipated end had already come about, sooner than I'd hoped, and I forced the charm on my seat to wear off. As I stood, I heard footsteps come closer and I found the five men stood before me with Roy heading the group, his glass of liquor and scotch in hand.

'Hey chief,' Breda grinned, 'I didn't know you liked our shows.'

'2nd Lieu-.'

'Shhh… it's Heymans here. We have a rule, no military titles while on gigs, and that goes for you too.'

'As I was about to say, I'm actually staying a few floors up, but this is the first time I've heard you.'

'Did you enjoy yourself?' Fuery asked.

'Y-Yeah,' I felt my face burn up again, 'I didn't expect Roy to be a good singer.'

'I'll take that as a compliment.' A smile curled up on Mustang's lips as he downed the rest of his drink. 'I'm ready for another drink. We've got 10 minutes before we're up on the stage again, want to join us?'

'W-well, actually, I'm pretty busy right now.' I shifted away a little, but his arm took my shoulders hostage.

'You didn't seem busy before.' His face was closer than I'd seen it, and I could feel my face grow redder.

'Well, that was, I-I was just -.'

'How about an orange juice, hm? Drinks on me.' I resigned myself to the suggestion and followed them close behind to the bar with apprehension. I should be at the lab by now, what am I going to do if Al comes down and sees me at the bar? Damn he's going to scream my ears off!

Sitting down, he saved me a seat, expecting me to join him. As I sat, I looked up at him nervously. My insides twisted anxiously. He ordered our drinks and I swiveled round to find Breda, Fuery, Havoc and Falman all wrapped up in their own conversations. I can't rely on them now.

'Ok, that's Scotch on the Rocks for the gentleman and orange juice for the youth.' He placed our drinks down in front of us and Roy took a generous sip.

* * *

I can't recall exactly how I got to where I did, but god, do I remember the feeling.

_'You were mine, in the back of my mind…' _My mind rose back to reality, and by the faces, I must've been making an impression. _'Oh~ just for one night… Just for a while…' _The nervousness in my gut had disappeared, but I couldn't say I was enjoying myself because neither was Winry. _'There's always one that gets away… The one that sneaks upon you then slips away…'_

_

* * *

_

It had been a couple of weeks since then, and I found Roy stood by a small café corner. It had been agreed upon since that night that we try not to meet in the hotel café.

'Where were you meant to be this time?' Roy smirked at me.

'The library studying Alkahestry, not that it matters anyway. I can't find anything about it no matter how many times I look.' I pouted.

'So research is going slowly.'

'I see you managed to get past the Hawk's Eye.'

'With pre-prepared planning, yes.' He chuckled lowly and I took in the melody.

'Which bar is it this time?'

'It isn't. A friend of mine recommended me to this café.' He took a step towards the door of the café but I grabbed the door handle myself.

'A _friend _of yours?'

'You still don't trust me?' He took off his jacket and held it in the crook of his arm. I looked up into his eyes, narrow and questioning.

'Not as far as I can throw you.' I answered bravely, but disregarded it.

'Shall I order you a black coffee?'

'Yeah.' I followed him down towards the desk, but saw behind it a large man with a chubby stature, a ginger afro and large rimmed glasses. Suddenly it wasn't just ground coffee I could smell and I didn't want to stay another second. I tugged at Roy's arm and he lowered his head to me while looking at the buns on sale.

'Let's not stay here.' I whispered in his ear.

'Why?' I motioned to the man behind the desk serving a military soldier. As soon as the order was made and the man turned his back, I heard him spit and then a distant plop. I felt like throwing up. 'Let's go back to my place.'

'Are you being served?' The man, by his label was called Alfred, asked us grudgingly. I wanted to avoid eye contact, but the best I could manage was my eyes being glued to the sweat beneath his arms.

'N-no, we're just looking thanks.' Roy dismissed him, but after a few seconds turned on his heel and I followed, not sparing Alfred a second glance. I wouldn't dare.

* * *

He opened the door and I took my seat at his only table. He dumped his coat at his seat and made for the cupboards.

'Are you still taking that coffee?' He asked.

'Anything minus spit and sweat.'

'Nice,' his face contorted as he set the kettle boiling. 'It's a shame you don't like cappuccino, it's got milk in, but it's pretty good.'

'And you can make it?'

'Yeah, I could make you one if you wanted.' He took out two mugs from a cupboard.

'No thanks, honestly, what kind of man makes cappuccino?' We looked at each other blankly. His face cracked and the laughs we were trying to choke back filled the room. I thought my sides would split as tears streamed down my face. As I wiped them away, his beaming lips kissed mine. His tongue slipped between my parted lips and iterated it to friction deliciously. He withdrew his lips and grinned,

'Is that the only spit you take with your coffee?'

I laughed in his face and pushed him away. He came back round behind me and wrapped his arms around my chest. After a brief tug my hair fell free along my back and he placed warm kisses up and down my neck. My heart skipped beats and small moans escaped my lips, my face burned up. The kettle was soon forgotten.

* * *

My head was resting in Winry's lap, looking at her smiling as she played with my bangs. We were in her darkly lit hotel room; I always liked these quiet times, but, something wasn't right.

'You always act so tough, but when you're like this, you're just like a puppy.' She giggled, stroking my cheek. I mocked puppy whines for her; she laughed and kissed my nose. 'My little Labrador.' She twisted the end of my braid in her fingers and she began to tug the tie out. My hand snapped to hers.

'Don't.' I pouted.

'Why?'

'My hair's going to get tangled.'

'Since when did you care?' From firsthand experience.

'You know what, it doesn't matter.' I sat up and kissed her lips. I have to get him out of my head. I can't let Winry think there's someone else either. Then dump Roy, you prick! But, what if I don't want to? That sounds pretty selfish, but what if I can't? There really must be something wrong with me.

My lips had already traced down to her neck, my fingers skittered underneath her top. I found my self being dragged around on top of her. Her moans were ringing in my ear; she opened her legs gratefully to me. What do I do now? What would Roy think if he saw me doing this? God, why am I even caring?

The door cracked open. I shot up from my position.

'Oh, sorry Brother.' Al squeaked metallically from behind the door. 'An assistant from the front desk says there's a call for you from Colonel Mustang.' It's him! I rolled off the couch and for the door, apologizing to Winry as I ran.

I clutched the phone to my ear and placed my hand around the receiver.

'Are you ready for tonight?' I whispered in.

'I can't do tonight.'

'What? How come?' I bet you knew I was looking forward to this, didn't you?

'There's this work matter that I really can't get out of.'

'Work matter?' My insides twisted up.

'Yeah. Hawkeye's got me really tied up. She would shoot me if I tried to escape.'

'Have you been slacking off?' I scowled.

'Y-Yeah, that's why I can't meet up with you.' Frustration was building up inside and I tried my best to bottle it up. I forced an understanding smile on my face, which came out twisted.

'I understand.' Is Roy really going to buy that? 'If you've got work then I can't argue with that. You get it done.'

'R-Really? No, "you bastard, you promised!"?' That's right, you _did _promise.

'Just get it done with and I'll meet you some other time.'

'Ok, I'll see you later. Thanks, Ed.' I placed the phone back in its hook. Bastard.

'What did he say, Brother?'

I jumped in surprise and found Al stood behind me.

'Oh, right, he didn't say much. Anyway, I'm going for a walk.'

'Are you sure? Winry's waiting for you.' Right, Winry, but I can't go back right now. I'm not in the mood anymore. Was I even in the mood to begin with?

'I know, so tell her I'm sorry; I just need some fresh air right now.'

'What did the Colonel say to you?'

'He didn't say anything!' I shouted and I turned to walk away.

'Then why are you getting so worked up?'

'I'm not – it's nothing – just leave it!' Al, I don't need this right now!

'Shouting won't solve anything, Brother. Please tell me what's-.'

'For the love of god, SHUT UP!' Al stared at me motionless. 'Do you _ever_ shut up? God, you're so annoying! You're always sticking your nose into my business and you keep following me around like a little kid!'

'…B-Brother-.'

'FUCK OFF!' I screamed and ran out of the hotel. I didn't know if he was following me, so I kept on running. Finally, I ran out of breath and my legs felt heavier than concrete. I slumped against a wall to catch my breath and slipped down onto my butt. Frustrated tears started welling up and I choked them out. I must've looked so stupid and lonely sat there in the street, they must've thoughts so as they stared at me whilst on their journeys, but that was how I felt; stupid and lonely. Stupid for yelling at Al and lonely because of this stupidly big mess I've gotten myself into. God, how is he _doing _this to me? That bastard! I wish I went to that _stupid _lab instead of that _stupid _show! Then I wouldn't have recognized him in the first _stupid _place and I wouldn't be going to his _stupid _apartment and I wouldn't be _stupidly _kissing him or thinking of his _stupid _mug and then I wouldn't be in love with _stupid _HIM! Wait…in love with him? Is that it? Is that why I'm caring so much?

I pulled myself up off the floor and began to take a slow walk through the streets, away from the hotel. I can't go back now, not after what I said. I'll probably have to sleep rough. Or I could go to Roy's apartment. Yeah, he'll probably be home from work pretty late, but he'll let me in when he gets back. I must still be in the Central district; I can tell from the aisle of restaurants that I'm walking by, or is this downtown? No, I'm sure this is the way… A couple strolled dreamily out of a restaurant and a car pulled up to the front. Wait, isn't that-? I dodged into an alley way and watched as him and…isn't that…Hawkeye? She climbed into the car and the bastard shut the door for her and it pulled away. He's coming this way, oh fuck has he seen me? I pressed myself against the alley wall and waited for the growing footsteps to die away. He walked on past, he must not have seen me. My heart was beating loudly in my chest, and I was ruled by impulse to step out of the alley and scream,

'Hey, bastard!' He immediately turned to face me, carrying a dumb look on his face.

'Edward? What are you-?'

'You bastard, so that was the work matter you couldn't get out of?' I shouted.

'Yeah, I'd arranged it a month ago; it wasn't something I could cancel easily.' He answered coolly.

'And yet you made that date with me anyway? Why?'

'…I forgot about it until this afternoon.'

'Some excuse!' I spat, 'I bet Hawkeye had you tied up! Were you feeling masochistic at the time, or is this just some sadistic pleasure you get from causing _me _pain?' I cracked my knuckles, ready to attack.

'You don't understand; I've been seeing Riza long before I was with you.'

Wait, so…_I'm _the affair…? The strength went from my arms and they fell weakly to my sides. I couldn't even find the strength to ask him why. I heard him step closer and I found myself looking up into the eyes that made me believe _I _was the only one.

'My car's just around the corner; I can give you a ride to your hotel if you want.' I nodded blankly and followed him close behind. I knew that eventually he would leave me behind in front of the hotel, but at the same time I didn't want to leave him. As he pulled the car door open, I sat myself behind the driver's seat and found I was exhausted. But, at least I was glad of the seat now that I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. As I cried silently, I felt grateful that he couldn't see me, but everything after that was a blank. I couldn't even remember how I ended up in bed the next morning.

* * *

_'But you keep drawing me in with those "big brown lying eyes".' _I smiled with relish from the sound of Roy's voice in unison with mine. _'But you'll always be mine. In the back of my mind. Oh~ we had a night. Just a little while… "There's always one that gets away. The one that sneaks upon you then slips away. It closed a corner of my heart." Ye-es… I'll always see your face… The one that got away.'_

_'The one that got away.'_

_'The one that got away.'_

_'The one that got away.'_

_'Oh, the one that got away.'_

_'The one that got away.'_

_'Oh…the one that got awa-ay.'_

_'The one that got away.'_

_'Oh, the one that got away~…' _I could see smiles from the audience, laughing for the humiliation I was supposed to be feeling, but she wasn't. She stared at me. _'Ye-eee-ye-ah-ah-ah-ay…oh, oh, oh…ye-ah-ah-ay oh~… I'm not a victim of clichés, I don't believe in soul mates, happy endings or a wand. Oh, and now I met you and all that changed I had a taste of you still sitting on the tip of my tongue. But you were mine. Somewhere in time~… I'll look for you first… in my next life…' _I glanced aside to him, hoping he would catch my smile. _'"There's always one that gets away. The one that sneaks upon you then slips away…" Slips away. It~ closed a corner of my heart~ ye-ye-ye-yeah… I-, I'll, always see your, face. The one that got away.'_

_'The one that got away.'_

_'The one that got away.'_

_'The one that got away.'_

_'Oh~ the one that got awa-ay~.'_

_'The one that got away.'_

_'Oh~ the one that got away~.'_

_'The one that got away.'_

_'The. One. That. Got. Away~…Yeah…oh, ooh yeah. The one that got awa~ay.' _Finally; it's over. I bowed for the audience as their claps rang out through the room. I found Al and Winry again, but her face was red and teary. I caught the understanding of what she mouthed to me then: "You and him?" The mic dropped from my hand and I charged for the door. The memories were still fresh in my head and my tears grew hot in my eyes. I ran out of the hotel and stuffed my hand in my pocket for the cigarette and lighter. I stuffed one end into my mouth like I'd seen Jean do 100 times before and lit the other. Smoke rose from the end and I took a huge drag. The smoke arrested my throat and I choked on it, dropped the cigarette and crushed it under foot. As if a stick like that could calm you down. I couldn't stop myself from sobbing; it hurt too much to keep them choked up in my throat, I had to let them out.

'Edward!'

I turned sharply, she was stood there, by the door, and her eyes were saddened. Her name caught on my breath.

'H-Hawkeye…' I stuttered, the utterance seemed to give her permission to step closer.

'You and Roy…you were really with him then…weren't you?' I could catch the fear in her voice, the first time I had heard it crack.

I glanced away from eye contact, nodding. 'I see,' she sighed, 'I had suspected something was clouding his mind…he always seemed…distracted.' I met her eyes again, 'it was while he was with you.' She smiled a little, a gasp caught in my throat, '…I know because…he told me…he told me everything between him and you and left nothing out…' my heart jumped into my throat. She can't mean _everything_…can she…? I looked away from her. '…he must've had a hold on you…I know you must be hurting…and for that…I forgive you.' My eyes snapped back to hers, her arms were opened wide for me. Something inside made me fall into her arms, my head buried in her chest, my sobs racked through me. 'I'm sorry that he left you…' her voice echoed in my ear, 'but he knew what he had to do…he has a responsibility to me now…and for this one's future.' Her hand left my back and felt into wriggle between my stomach and hers. I stepped back and looked down, her hand was on the low of her stomach, my eyes widened; so that's why!

I looked up into her eyes, 'So…you're…' she nodded smiling. I wanted to sob harder, but I forced myself to nod. 'C-Con…grats.' I smiled a little.

'I know it's a lot to take in, but that's how things are now. I love him, Edward. I know he'll be a fine father.' Her smile brightened.

'I-I get it…you want me to walk…away from him.' More tears escaped, I could feel one tracking down the side of my nose. 'I-I'm sorry for the trouble I...'

'It's ok, Edward.' She pulled me back into her arms. 'I want you to be a part of this baby's life too. I'm sure you'll be a good role model for it.' I could feel the warmth in her voice. It was contagious, gave me heat, I laughed a little.

'A good role model...not likely.'

'Don't worry; you'll have 7 months to improve.' I could hear steps coming from behind her and then a figure looming over. I looked up and Roy was stood there, an arm around her shoulders.

'I'm sorry I kept her from you.' Roy sighed, 'but, now you know.'

A deep breath I had been holding in escaped my mouth, 'Yeah, now I know.'

'It was a brave thing you did, Edward.' Hawkeye smiled, 'Singing up there, knowing she would find out, but now you have a chance to make amends with her.'

I nodded; I've hurt Winry so much. Jeez and I'm the one getting upset over Roy! I was doing the same thing that Roy was doing to Hawkeye! I'm such an idiot! She won't take me back, I know it.

'You'd better be quick though, she's in a bad way.' Roy frowned.

I nodded my thanks and walked on back into the hotel. Will this be a mistake, or a saving grace? Some of the crowd had already dispersed to their own rooms or for a drink in the foyer. I looked around for her, I found Alphonse and then her sat in a chair by his side. Her face was buried in her hands, she shook and sobbed. I knelt down before her; she didn't glance out of her hands.

'Winry?' she wiped her tears away, her eyes looked into mine, lost, searching.

'Why did you do it, Edward?' Her voice wobbled weakly.

I glanced away, sighing, I searched within myself for answer, trying to think, desperately wanting it to be honest, 'I…I don't know.' That was as honest as I could make it.

'So there was no reason?' her answer made the affair sound random. Was it really? 'Do I mean so little to you?' she asked, I winced.

'You mean a lot to me.' I made sure to face her.

'But…_him…_he meant more?'

'No, he didn't mean more, I, he just, I…don't know.' I choked it out.

'Ed,' she whispered sadly, 'I don't _want _to lose you,' she took a hold of my hands and clasped them. 'But I don't know if I can trust you not to stray. Please, tell me, what did I do wrong? Was it me? Wasn't I your _type_, or…are you _confused? _Is there something you need to get off your chest? Please, you need to let me know what's up with you.' Me? Confused? A small smile came up on my lips.

'Winry, let's go to our room, I'll tell you everything. You too Al. You both deserve to know.'

* * *

Her fingers were laced in her lap, she seemed to study them. She was sat on the sofa in mine and Al's room, Al was sat beside her. His red orbs were fixed on me, the widest I've ever seen them. This must mean he hardly believes what I've told them.

'Is that everything?' Al asked.

'Yeah,' I sighed, 'that's all of it.'

'So, when you were supposed to be at Laboratory 3, you were with him?' I nodded to Al's question. 'And when you were meant to be at the Library?'

'We were at his apartment.'

'Are you still with him now?' he asked.

I shook my head, 'he's getting married to Hawkeye. They're having a kid.' I waited for a reaction, but the silence seemed to linger.

Winry finally opened her mouth, 'Do you still love him?' Do I still…?

'I never said I-.'

'Don't give me that,' she scolded, 'I know you, when you commit, you put your heart into it. Do you still love him?' I was taken aback by her answer, my face heated up, tears started to brim up.

'I…I don't…maybe but…what does it matter?' I clenched my teeth, angry at myself; angry at him, 'he's having a kid for damn sake! Like it'll matter if I love him or not! Besides, he led me on and he lied to me, it goes against everything I stand for!'

'But you did it to me.' Her voice stopped me in my tracks. 'Does that mean that everything you stand for is a lie?'

'No! Me getting Al's body back is not a lie! Me and you, that's not a lie either!' I took a hold of her hands. 'I want to be with you! I _still _want to be with you!'

'But you had sex with Roy! You betrayed her trust!' Al shouted.

I looked downcast, letting go of her hands. 'I know I did.'

'So what does this make you? Gay?' I looked at him, bewildered. 'I'm sorry that I'm so angry with you, but I didn't know you'd be capable of this; that you'd do something so…_low_.'

So that's what I am? Low? 'Don't be sorry, Al. I'm not sure what this makes me.'

'So you…enjoyed it?' Al's voice was full of disgust.

I nodded.

Winry stared up at me, disbelieving, 'Y-You can't mean that.' She said shakily.

'I do, but I want you to be clear on this.' I knelt down to her level. 'It's not your fault, you did nothing wrong. It was me being a stupid idiot. I am so sorry that I hurt you, I mean that. I don't want to put you through that again. If I could rewind the clock, I would go straight to the Lab and come straight back here. I wouldn't stop. But, I made a stupid mistake and I hurt you in the process. Please, forgive me.'

She looked down into her lap, 'Please leave.' My eyes grew wide in their sockets, I straightened up. 'I need some time to think this through.' I nodded sadly, and I stepped over to the door. I looked back at her, she didn't look up. I left the hotel room, everything feels so uncertain.

* * *

'How is she?' Havoc asked. I was barely into the foyer when he asked me.

'She might take me back, she might not.' I sighed, 'but either way I've got to let her think about it.'

'It would be a shame to lose a nice girl like her. Heck, if I was your age, I'd be at her side all the time.' He grinned. I folded my arms, sighing heavily, 'So,' he began, 'You and the Colonel. What was that like?'

I glared up at him, 'not worth the hassle.' I growled.

'I'm sorry to hear that.' He smiled, 'because he was asking after you earlier.'

'What?' He'd better be lying. I followed him quickly to a table and sat down next to him. Fuery, Breda, Falman and Roy were waiting. 'Apparently you wanted to see me.' I couldn't hide my foul mood.

'I wanted to know how Winry was taking the news.' He sighed, taking a sip out of his mug.

'Not very well, I almost wish she'd hit with a wrench.' I frowned.

'Is she going to take you back?'

'I have to let her think about it.'

'I could go and talk to her if you want.' He drank the rest of his drink, putting the mug aside.

'No, you don't have to, you might make it worse.' I glanced aside from him, finding myself staring at the foamy line around the inside of the mug.

'Edward, we both know it was my fault that this started.' I could feel his eyes bore into me, almost like a form of admonishment. 'Anyway, this isn't the only reason I was asking for you.' Not the only reason? I turned up to look at him.

Fuery spoke up, 'When we were sitting in the audience, a lot of people seemed to be enjoying your performance. You've got a good voice, and you made them laugh. You've got good presence on a stage when you're not nervous.' He smiled excitedly. 'You'd be a great bonus to the band, plus with an added vocalist, we would be able to perform more songs.'

'It's been voted on already,' Mustang smiled, 'we want you to join the band.'

'Hold on, me? After all that trouble I caused afterwards?' They can't possibly mean it, can they?

'It was worth it.' Oh come on, not you too Breda. 'Let's face it, the only reason we're still playing here is because we're the only band in the district that's willing to entertain for free.'

'That and Roy's the only singer.' Fuery smiled. 'So, what do you say?'

'Honestly, I'm flattered that you want to take me on, but what with all the trouble I've caused, and the fact that Winry won't ever trust me to be within a couple feet of Roy, I won't be able to do it!'

'As I said before,' Roy glared into me, 'I'll talk to Winry. We'll figure something out.' Shit, don't get up from the table! You're going to go and talk to her, aren't you? I grabbed a hold of his sleeve.

'You'll just make it worse!' I yelled, but he carried on walking; I was dragged out of my seat. He detached me from him and went for the stairs. The bastard!

'Don't worry.' I looked up to find Hawkeye next to me, 'he's made a lot of mistakes, but he knows how to make up for them.'

I'm starting to feel warm inside, maybe there is some hope.

* * *

Second glass of orange juice…gone. Damn, what's taking that bastard so long? Although, he has got Alphonse to contend with too, maybe he'll come back down here all wobbly and with blood pouring out of his ears. Well, if Alphonse's fists haven't seen to that already. I haven't heard any screaming or an earthquake for the past half hour, so maybe that's a good sign. Unless his presence made her faint! It can't be good to see the guy who's been fucking your boyfriend and having to contend with that imagery while he tries to talk some bullshit. Damn, Ed, why didn't you try harder to stop him? He detached me from his sleeve. You could've bitten his ankles! That's what ankle biter trousers are for! For something to hold onto you dipshit! Yes, as always conscience you having some fucking good points. But why don't you speak up when I need you? Because I'm waiting for you to get your brain into gear! Jeez, that's what you have one for right? Some stupid boyfriend you are! …Fuck off, subconscious.

Someone's coming down the stairs. I waited tensely on the edge of my seat. It's Roy! He's…smiling? What the hell happened?

He sat down at the table, 'how'd it go?' I asked quickly.

'…She's willing to take you back.' He grinned back at me. No, fucking, WAY!

'But…HOW?'

'We've reached an agreement. She's fine to take you back as long as you join the band and I keep an eye on you. So that you don't stray, make any moves, and so that you behave yourself.' How the fuck did that snide bastard manage that!

'You must have drugged her.' Sound reasoning, dipshit…shut up conscience! This is not your narrative!

'I owned up to everything. I told her that I led you on and that it was a moment of weakness on your part, that and idiocy.' Yeah, go ahead and nod, you fucking amazing bastard. Why she agreed to this I'll never know. 'Don't give me that look Ed! Just be glad she was willing to take you back. She loves you, you know? You should be thanking me with promises of unending servitude and the like.' Smug bastard, but he's got a point *clap…clap…clap…* Fuck OFF!

'Thanks,' I finally said with a smile, 'I'm really grateful for what you've done for me. I'll even join the band, if it'll make it up to you.'

'You're damn right it will, but be prepared to work extra hard! We have to buy new equipment for you, think up new performance schemes and acts, not to mention find more bands that suit your voice type. You'd better be ready to pull your weight!'

'Give me a time and date and I'll be there!' I saluted to him.

'Now go kiss and make up!' He pointed me to the stairs and I ran for them. My heart's beating in my chest! Faster than ever! Leaping in my throat! Damn, I could puke! But this is good! No, great! Better yet, fucking fantastic! Winry, I love you! I love you! I love you!

'Winry! I Love you!'

* * *

Roy was stood before me, the rain poured harder, thundered onto the concrete, drenching me to the bone. His words stung me. We can't be together. I can't see you anymore. This won't work. I'm engaged to Hawkeye.

Yeah, this won't work, I can see that, it wouldn't have worked from the beginning, but it was good while it lasted. I know all that, and yet I can't stop crying.

'I'm sorry Ed. That's how it is.' Jeez, he even _sounds _sympathetic. You're a better liar then I thought.

'I know it won't work.' I managed to utter, 'but let me at least ask this...' I stared up at him, my eyes red and bloodshot, 'just one song. Let me sing for your band.'

* * *

Author's note: After the success that the song fiction Glitter in the Air got in the M-rates, I thought I'd write you another for the T-rates by the same artist. Of course, you should've already guessed what the song is. If I'm honest though, it's not just using The One That Got Away, but also songs like Sway by Bic Runga, which is actually a song from the first American Pie. If you're unsure of which song this is, it's the song playing during the multiple lemons near the end, you know, after the prom. It's that romantic one. Now, when it gets to that bit, you can probably find it on Groove shark and play it while the story plays out.

But hopefully you like the fiction all the same.

And, once again, thanks to those who read my other stories, such as The Clier Path, the lone Matrix Crossover that I have on here. There are 10 chapters on that one, and people seem to be enjoying it so far, so please look it up once you're done with this one.

When I first came up with this one shot, I usually thought of it as a one shot and nothing more, but I have been thinking up of ideas to make it into a series, which I could start doing after I've finished the matrix crossover. If I do decide to do this, then I may call it the café series. You can call this one a pilot if you like. I'll see how many reviews I get and if they're good. The storyline would want fixing though.


End file.
